


A Hidden Kiss

by joie_siren



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Ambi (implied), Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Muffy (implied), Neverland, Peter Pan References, captain hook is shaking, direct quotes used, mild violence, mysterious?, some of the same plotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joie_siren/pseuds/joie_siren
Summary: “Cyrus.” TJ spoke tenderly but remained where he stood. Cyrus, who was still a bit flustered, switched on the lamp beside him and stood up to approach the blonde.He stopped a few feet away from the leaf encrusted boy, his mind and heart racing. “I don’t understand,” Cyrus said softly, his eyebrows furrowed. How was TJ in his room? Why was he dressed like that? How was heflying?TJ smiled warmly down at Cyrus, and the brown-haired boy couldn’t help but mirror him. “I’m taking you to Neverland.””Neverland?”Cyrus giggled, relaxing a bit, “Are you messing with me now?”(aka aPeter Pan2003 inspired tyrus fic that no one asked for).





	A Hidden Kiss

Cyrus nervously smoothed down the fabric of his light blue linen pants, peering out to his left-hand side. His stomach knotted up, contracting at the sight of audiences member herding into Grant’s auditorium to find their seats. In about ten minutes, the opening night of their drama department’s production of _Peter Pan_ would commence, and Cyrus had a fairly major part as Michael Darling. 

A firm hand gripped his shoulders, shaking him from his anxious thoughts, and the small boy looked up to meet eyes of sage, “We need to get in our places, Underdog, but I wanted to wish you good luck.” 

“Oh, hey...you too” the brunette replied breathlessly, astonished at the sight before him. Although Cyrus had seen TJ a few times already in his costume, he still wasn’t used to how well his crush suited the color green, his muscular arms exposed with short sleeves, and his usually gelled hair fluffed up in messy perfection. 

Up until the prior winter of their Sophomore year, TJ seemingly had never shown an ounce of interest in the drama department, unless he was attending a production that Cyrus and his other friends were in the cast and/or crew of. It shocked almost everyone at school when Miss Shelby announced the cast list and news that basketball-star TJ Kippen was playing the lead traveled around campus. Cyrus, however, wasn’t that surprised if he was being honest; TJ was amazing at everything he did. He knew that his best friend quietly loved things other than basketball -- music, poetry, art. And as it was, he loved plays. These were the things TJ confided to very few people, and Cyrus was always one of them, which made him feel like he was in on a special secret, a secret side of his best friend; he kept him close to his heart. 

Cyrus suspected TJ’s popularity had definitely influenced the unusual full house they hosted in the audience. His hands clammed up as reality dawned on him. Before rushing away to the other side of the backstage, TJ smiled warmly at the other boy, and Cyrus shot him a thumbs up, sporting a supportive smile. Before getting into to his own position, Cyrus readjusted his matching light blue button up and breathed deeply. He felt calmer, and his face brightened as he walked into the chaos of other cast and crew members preparing last minute needs before the curtain rose. 

“Places! Places everyone!” Miss Shelby called out, scurrying away to a side stage. There were scattered responses across the backstage as the cast and crew got in their final positions. 

After a few more minutes, the frantic noise of the backstage began diminishing and was replaced with the murmur of the crowd waiting patiently. Cyrus gulped, the quiet filling him with nerves again. He looked up and caught the gaze of two familiar faces behind the side stage curtains. Buffy, who landed the role of Tinkerbell, was blinding in her costume. Her curls were placed purposefully in a messy bun, and directly under it, two iridescent fairy wings popped out from behind her. She was shimmering under the low lighting, and the glitter on her cheeks rose as she made eye contact with Cyrus, a reassuring smile on her face. Andi, the stage manager, was beside her, dressed in nicer street clothing, a clipboard in her hands and a headset wrapped around her ears. She whispered a soft but assertive “Ready” into the mic, and Cyrus looked around at his peers on stage with him. He noticed the boy in green crouched in a far corner of the stage, already looking at him with an expression Cyrus couldn’t decipher. Just then, the lights went black, the murmur of the crowd fell to soft whispers, and the curtain rose as the bright lights overhead engulfed the stage. 

 

»»——⍟——«« 

 

The show was already onto Act II, and Cyrus had performed beautifully a few minutes before, stumbling on a line only once. He was standing behind a side stage curtain next to Buffy and Andi, watching the scene play out in front of him. 

TJ was pulling the actress who played Wendy by her hand, and they sat close together on an artificial rock to marvel at the non-existent mermaids in the distance, a sample from the movie score of Disney’s 1953 _Peter Pan_ playing throughout the room.The smaller boy resented the sting he felt in his chest at the sight of TJ and Charlotte Baldwin hands’ interlocked. Charlotte was easily one of the prettiest girls Cyrus had ever since, with long golden hair that was curled to fall and perfectly frame her delicate features and sapphire eyes. Her intricate nightgown fluttered about her as the next scene began with Peter teaching Wendy how to sword fight. Cyrus’ chest clenched as Peter and Wendy swung their swords at each other, almost in slow-motion, sharing some intense eye contact. The boy behind the curtain tried to silence his jealousy. They’re _acting_ , Cyrus tried to convince himself, but he knew TJ would be crazy to not be enamored with Charlotte’s beauty, as any straight boy would.

Beside him, Buffy and Andi exchanged knowing looks. Cyrus felt a hand slip into his own to give it a squeeze, and he looked up to see Buffy wearing a sympathetic smile. It was like she had read his mind, and Cyrus smiled back at her bashfully. The boy collected himself finally, pushing away his feelings and got ready to enter stage left as the next scene began.

 

»»——⍟——«« 

 

One of the final scenes were going on. Wendy was being forced to “walk the plank”; a kid named Walker portraying Captain Hook held a prop sword to her throat. Cyrus tried not to be amused at the sight, watching Wendy helplessly walk closer to the edge. Just then, Peter swooped through the air (with the help of rather discreet equipment) and rescued Wendy just before she fell from the edge. 

“Peter!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck and placing a kiss on his cheek. Cyrus, who was held hostage on the Jolly Roger and tied up alongside Jonah, who played John Darling, felt his heart drop. The Lost Boys around him cheered, and he heard a few “aws” come from the audience. Shortly after, an fierce sword fight broke out between Pan and Hook. Cyrus immersed himself back into character for the final scenes of the play. 

After another excruciating twenty minutes of Cyrus watching Peter and Wendy’s heartfelt goodbye, the cast and crew took their final bows as they were met with a standing ovation, the crowd erupting in a large roar as TJ came out last. Cyrus spied his two pairs of parents in the audience; his mother was holding a huge bouquet of sunflowers and pink roses. The boy broke out in a huge grin and was bombarded with hugs from different cast members as the main lights came back on. He was filled with joy as Buffy and Andi finally got to him, their group hug almost suffocating him as the three giggled together, but he didn’t really care. He pulled away, and the Good Hair Crew exchanged phrases of congratulations and praise before Andi and Buffy walked towards the exit of the stage to find their parents. Cyrus turned back towards the rest of his peers, hoping to find a certain green-eyed boy amid the excitement but was surprised to feel two strong arms wrap around him.

TJ beamed at him excitedly, “You were great, Cy!” Cyrus looked up at him, giggling at how adorable TJ looked as he grinned from ear-to-ear. 

“ _Me?!_ ” the smaller boy asked dramatically, laughing a bit, “You stole the show. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house after that last scene.” 

“Pft,” TJ shot him a lopsided smile, “I think _you_ were the real star.” Cyrus scoffed playfully, but a rosy pink dusted the small boy’s cheeks as he looked up at the taller boy, TJ eyes twinkling with fondness. There it was again, Cyrus noted, that _magnetism_. Cyrus couldn’t explain away the familiar shift in energy he felt around TJ, when it would get quiet, and they were close or during their infamous talks about “their stuff”. It started back in middle school; the first time he felt it was when the two swung together on a swing-set in a nearby park. Cyrus couldn’t help but share things with TJ he didn’t say out loud, and he had a feeling TJ did the same that day. Ever since then, it got harder and harder not to tell TJ everything, except his biggest and most guarded secret. Cyrus wasn’t one to indulge in wishful thinking, but even he couldn’t ignore the nagging voice in his head that said that things were different with the blonde. It was that magnetism, he would call it, a force that pulled them closer and closer until… He wondered if TJ felt it too. To Cyrus, it was overwhelming at times, in moments like this one, playing out before his eyes. The excited chaos around them slowed to a stop, and their surroundings faded out as the two gazed at each other. Cyrus’ pulse skyrocketed as TJ’s gaze flickered down hesitantly to his lips and then back to his wide eyes, his expression full of uncertainty and something undecipherable once again. Am I hallucinating, Cyrus thought as his brain went into overdrive. His motor functions crashed as he sensed the blonde leaning in closer, feeling his warm breaths softly hit his lips. 

“Cyrus!” a voice was heard behind the boys. TJ suddenly rediscovered the concept of personal space and turned to whisper “I’ll see you later” into the ear of the puddle of a boy before him. The blonde smiled at him one last time, releasing the brunette’s waist from his grasp and walked away. Cyrus stood there for a moment, his face scarlet red, utterly dumbfounded. He turned to meet his four parents, hoping they wouldn’t notice his eternal freakout as they attacked him with hugs and flowers. 

»»——⍟——«« 

 

“You guys almost _what?!_ ” Buffy shrieked, her face contorted on the screen of Cyrus’ phone as the GHC facetimed. Andi was silent, her eyes wide, but a gleeful smirk found its way on her face. 

“Shhh”, Cyrus scolded in a hushed voice, regretting not plugging in his earbuds sooner, “After you guys left, we said congratulations to each other and we were hugging and then all of a sudden he started leaning in and, ugh, I don’t know -- maybe I just imagined it.” 

Andi finally spoke up, “No, I don’t think you imagined it, Cy. I saw the way he looked at you before the show started.” Andi was still wearing the sly smile. 

“W-What way?”

“Like _you_ were his Wendy” the pixie-haired girl teased, laughter in her words. Buffy scrunched her nose and groaned out a exaggerated _”ew”_ , while Cyrus’ jaw dropped, the light pink of cheeks quickly turning to a bright red.

“He was not!” Cyrus sputtered. 

“As cheesy as that was Andi, I think you’re right. TJ and Cyrus constantly make heart eyes at each other,” Buffy gushed, gesturing dramatically, “It’s a little sickening honestly.”

Cyrus sighed, rolling his eyes at that comment. The feelings that were bubbling in his stomach were already too much for the boy, and this conversation wasn’t helping. He scoffed, suddenly very frustrated, “You guys are delusional! I think he’d rather kiss Charlotte Baldwin.”

“Cyrus,” Buffy began with a sarcastic lilt, but her voice soft, “You do know they were acting right.” Andi nodded her head in agreement on the other side of the screen.

“Well… yeah, but were they actually, though?! I mean -- Why wouldn’t he like her? With her stupid, perfect blonde hair and her stupid, perfect pretty face, and her stupid, perfect, you know, _girlness_ ”. 

“Honestly, Cy. Maybe TJ doesn’t care about any of those things; have you ever actually seen him date a girl?”

“Well, uh, n-no, but-”

“Or has he ever told you about a crush on a girl?” Buffy pressed on. Cyrus shook his head, huffing. 

“Well for all we know, maybe he has a fondness for other things -- like brown hair and reptile puns, and _boyness_.” 

Cyrus opened his mouth to offer a rebuttal but nothing came out. He loved the girls; he loved how good their intentions were, but he couldn’t allow them to fill his head with fantasies and false hope any longer. 

“I’m suddenly feeling very tired,” Cyrus fake yawned, “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.” 

All he heard was “Cyrus, you better not hang-” before ending the call and throwing his phone at the foot of his bed. He felt somewhat guilty for leaving so abruptly, but in his defense, he was exhausted from the play, and it was Friday tomorrow, which meant another long school day followed by the second showing of the play later that night. He grabbed his phone and crawled under his covers before setting an alarm for six A.M. He laid his head back on his pillow and sunk it it’s coolness. After a few seconds of mental silence, Cyrus felt the memory of TJ’s hot breaths on his lips enter his mind. He brought an index finger up to stroke the place where his crush’s lips almost had been. For a moment, he entertained the image of what would’ve happened if his parents hadn’t interrupted them. But only for a moment. Feeling overwhelmed again, Cyrus buried his head into his pillow, forcing the thought away. He sighed, relaxing as he gradually felt drowsier and drowsier, his thoughts drifting into subconscious images.

The boy was almost asleep when a soft thud came from the window and woke him up slightly, but drowsiness prevented him from opening his eyes. Too tired to be bothered, he decided to ignore the disturbance as the soft embrace of a dream wrap around him again. But suddenly, he was alarmed. He felt the presence of something warm, and while he wasn’t scared, something, that sounded a lot like his mother’s voice, told him to open his eyes. When his eyes fluttered open, the outline of a young boy floating less than a foot above him was the last thing he expected to see. The brunette laid paralyzed under the covers, staring wide-eyed at the figure above him, but the figure didn’t seem to notice at first, reaching out to gently touch the mole on Cyrus’ cheek. The figure gasped sharply when he noticed Cyrus’ moon-sized eyes staring into his own. It yanked back its hand and abruptly flew backwards to the top of the wall opposite of Cyrus’ bed. Light from the street lamps outside shone onto the figure’s face, and the wheels in Cyrus’ brain began turning as he recognized him. His jaw basically dropped to the floor as he sat up in his bed swiftly, _”TJ?!”_

TJ floated down from the ceiling and onto the floor, just in front of his friend’s bed. He was dressed in a strange outfit made of moss, vines, and a variety of green leaves that covered majority of his muscular body, exposing a bit of his chest. His hair was completely undone and his eyes were piercing as the moonlight that cascaded in from the window illuminated him from behind. Cyrus nearly dissolved into puddle of shock, bewilderment, and desire. 

“Cyrus.” TJ spoke tenderly but remained where he stood. Cyrus, who was still a bit flustered, switched on the lamp beside him and stood up to approach the blonde. 

He stopped a few feet away from the leaf encrusted boy, his mind and heart racing. “I don’t understand,” Cyrus said softly, his eyebrows furrowed. How was TJ in his room? Why was he dressed like that? How was he _flying?_

TJ smiled warmly down at Cyrus, and the brown-haired boy couldn’t help but mirror him. “I’m taking you to Neverland.”

 _”Neverland?”_ Cyrus giggled, relaxing a bit, “Are you messing with me now?” 

TJ’s smile only grew brighter, and his eyes reflected the night sky, sprinkled with thousands of stars. Cyrus felt himself returning to puddle form once again when a tiny blinding golden light fluttered swiftly from his window and twirled around the open air of his room before settling on TJ’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Tink” he greeted the golden sprite fondly. Cyrus gasped in awe and a wave of realization flowed through his body. This _had_ to be a dream, he thought, although a large part of him deeply hoped that it wasn’t.

“How is this possible?” Cyrus questioned awestruck, although it came out more rhetorically, leaning into the boy closer to examine the little golden creature. Although the light she omitted was blinding, Cyrus made out the mystical face and body of a fairy, with gossamer wings and shimmering skin. She wasn’t much bigger than a flower petal. Cyrus couldn’t make out exact details, but he saw that she was scowling at him as her mouth moved fiercely, but all he heard was the soft ringing of a bell. 

“Oh Tink, be nice” TJ scolded her, shaking his head, “She’s not very polite.” Cyrus felt her contempt as she gestured something violent towards him. Cyrus gulped. Then, he remembered something and uncharacteristic boldness came over him. 

“Teej, you were going to give me something earlier.”

“I was?” TJ’s eyebrows furrowed together, “What was it?”

“Umm…” Cyrus began, quickly regretting his sudden decision, but then he remembered that it was only a dream after all, and he swallowed his uncertainty, “Y-you were going to give me, uh,… a thimble.” 

“A thimble?” TJ asked, tilting his head with a look of childlike curiosity painted on his face, “I’m not sure what that is.”

Cyrus looked away from the blonde, completely embarrassed. “Oh, nevermind then. Forget I said anything-”

“Can you give one to me instead?” Cyrus snapped his head to look back at the boy, who looked genuinely confused. Cyrus felt conflicted with the fear of crossing some boundaries, but hey, this was his dream. But even in his own dreams he was afraid to give TJ a thimble. 

“Are you sure?” Cyrus asked as he stepped closer, hoping TJ would say yes. 

“Of course,” the nature boy replied, grinning down at him. 

“Oh. Oh okay” was all Cyrus managed out nervously but TJ’s smile gave him a newfound confidence. He leaned upwards, standing on his tippy-toes and pursed his lips slightly to give TJ a sweet kiss on his cheek. He pulled away and looked up slowly and cautiously, unsure of what the other boy’s reaction would be. He was met with the biggest smile he had ever seen, the apple of TJ’s cheeks rosy. A ball of pride wound up inside his chest, knowing that his thimble had moved TJ so. The boys were still standing close, and Cyrus noticed TJ inch closer to him and without a second thought, he allowed his eyes to flutter shut. Their lips were a centimeter apart when Cyrus felt something tug at the back of his head, pulling him away by his hair, causing him to yelp out in pain.

TJ’s eyes snapped open in shock, and he flew swiftly to Cyrus before yelling a chagrined, “Tinkerbell!” He snatched the devious fairy, who was now glowing red, by her small frame as strident bells sounded incoherently. TJ only shook his head and looked at Cyrus with concern as the boy rubbed at the part of his scalp that the fairy assaulted. "She said if you try to give me another thimble... she'll kill you." 

"Oh, how charming." Cyrus' voice dripped with sarcasm. 

“I’m really sorry, Cy,” TJ grabbed at Cyrus’ hand to comfort him. He accepted it, smiling a little. "Tink, apologize now,” He demanded, giving the golden sprite a pointed look. She huffed and kicked at the air, but then her light returned back to gold, and Cyrus heard a gentle bell twinkle remorsefully. He smiled softly, nodding in response. The other boy sighed in relief, satisfied with Tinkerbell’s apology, and pulled Cyrus towards the window. 

“It’s time to go.”

“Go?” 

“Yeah, we’re burning nighttime.”

Cyrus was thrown into mental turmoil. What if his parents found his bed empty and called the police? What if it was dangerous -- Cyrus couldn’t deal with danger. A million other doubts ran through his mind when a gentle touch was felt under his chin, and his face was lifted up to meet TJ’s irises, filled with intense sentiment. His racing mind stopped as he melted into the tenderness of TJ’s gaze. With his other hand, the taller boy leaned in slightly to blow gold dust towards the brunette. Cyrus giggled; the glittering powder tickled as it landed all over him, coating his hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes. He was so distracted with the sensation that he didn’t realize they were both floating a few feet off of the ground. TJ smirked, waiting for Cyrus’ reaction. Cyrus looked down at his hands, noticing that the dust had covered the rest of his body, when he gasped. He was hovering in mid-air! The boy shrieked and clung onto TJ for dear life, but the taller boy’s eyes filled with mischief as he chuckled. He detached himself from Cyrus, who pouted, and spun him around in the air. TJ’s heart soared as Cyrus giggled, spinning around his room haphazardly, bumping into a few shelves that were lined with succulents and different novels. Tinkerbell whirled around the brunette as he floated clumsily around the room, bells sounding tauntingly. TJ chuckled, gliding up to Cyrus to take hold of his hand again. 

“Now it’s really time to go,” said TJ, his voice sweet yet assertive. 

“How do we get there?” Cyrus questioned, absolutely brimming with giddiness. 

“We fly there, silly,” TJ answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Second star and straight on til morning!” 

“But.. I can’t fly. I’m terrified of heights,” Cyrus said dejectedly, letting go of TJ’s hand and floating down to the ground.  
TJ floated down to the boy’s side and picked up his hand again. “You just think happy thoughts, and they lift you into the air!” 

“What if I fall?” the shorter boy bit at his lower lip. 

“I won’t let you fall.”

Cyrus looked up to see TJ’s hopeful expression, “You promise?”

“I promise.”

“... Okay,” Cyrus said as the tiniest of smiles broke out on his lips.

“Then away we go,” TJ called out in delight, pulling Cyrus gently into the air and towards the window. Cyrus whimpered as they neared the edge of the window, looking down at his backyard. He felt their fingers interlock tightly.

“I’ve got you,” was all TJ said before they were soaring through the sky. Cyrus’ heart leapt out of his chest as dark homes and trees flashed by underneath them. Instead of dying from panic like he thought he would, his fear melted into pure bliss, feeling freer than he ever had before. From above, Cyrus saw the downtown lights of his city glimmering beneath them, and he marveled at how beautiful everything looked from this angle. Tinkerbell circled around the two as the boys giggled, high off the adrenaline and their physical closeness. TJ was completely taken with how adorable Cyrus looked, eyes wide with wonder, and he shot him a smirk, before changing their direction to be more upward. They flew through fluffy clouds that filled the night sky. Cyrus pulled away from TJ slightly to reach out and touch one, but TJ pulled him back, “You’re going to want to hold on tight.”

Cyrus nodded, slightly apprehensive. The taller boy winked at him, wrapping his arm around Cyrus’ slender frame and shot them faster into the atmosphere. The smaller boy’s pulse heightened to dangerous levels as they ascended farther and farther away from Earth. An opalescent halo of light circled around them as they fastly approached a star, and Cyrus shut his eyes tightly and ducked his head, ready to collide with the ball of hot gas. 

He finally gathered the courage to opened his eyes when he was bombarded with the scent of the ocean and the sound of chirping birds from below. In front of them was the sun rising over a lush island, thousands of hues of purple, pink, and orange dancing along the horizon. Cyrus gasped as he took it all in: the shimmering blue water empty save one lone pirate ship, a lagoon that homed tailed creatures of all kinds, and an endless strip of greenland that was covered in an array of exotic plants and flowers. TJ was watching Cyrus as his eyes flitted from one sight to the next. “Want a closer look?” he whispered into the boy’s ear. Cyrus nodded eagerly, and TJ chuckled as he urged them downwards. 

»»——⍟——«« 

 

Time seemed to move impossibly fast and slow in Neverland. Cyrus didn’t know how much time had passed, but his senses were on fire as he and TJ explored more and more of the most fascinating place he’d ever be. They spent the early morning spying on the Jolly Roger, but TJ was reluctant to take Cyrus too close in fear that a run in with Captain Hook would put the boy in danger. Decidedly, they busied themselves with other adventures. The friends were inspecting little crevices on the side of the marbled rocks that circled Mermaid Lagoon, where a variety of sea urchins, anemones, crustaceans, and other sea creatures dwelled. Cyrus was in the middle of telling the other boy about a certain species of urchin called Toxopneustes pileolus and their venomous ability to poison a human with one touch when he felt a sharp tug on his ankle. The boy was pulled nearly over the edge of the rock towards the menacing water below when TJ grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back to safety. Maniacal giggling was heard from under them, and the two boys peered their heads over to see three tailed figures swimming around mirthfully, with opalescent hair and jewel-toned scales. Cyrus got down at rocks level and leaned towards the creatures, completely mesmerized with their strange beauty. A glistening silver hand outstretched towards him, and the boy leaned over to take it as he slurred out the words _”how sweet”_ , seemingly in a trance. A second before their hands met, a strong arm wrapped around Cyrus as TJ hissed, pulling him away from the edge again. 

“They’re real sweet until they drown you,” TJ said sternly, still holding the boy close, “Let’s go before you get yourself killed.” Cyrus only nodded as TJ pulled him up towards the sky again.

They flew over a dense part of the island until springing down towards the canopy of the forest, rushing by large green leaves and twisting vines like the ones Cyrus had seen in books on the Amazon rainforest. They descended onto the ground in front of the largest tree the brunette had ever seen, being at least 100 feet tall and wide enough to host a carved doorway and windows. 

“Whoa,” Cyrus breathed out, “That’s a legit tree.” 

TJ chuckled, “Yeah, she’s a monster… Want to come in?” 

The notion of entering a tree perplexed Cyrus in more ways than one, but he nodded, curiosity taking over his sense of logic. They walked towards the base of the tree, Cyrus trailing slightly behind the blonde. TJ made a fist and knocked sharply on its bark, and everything was silent until a slot in the wood opened up. Cyrus jumped back slightly when a pair of beady eyes stare at him from the slot, a gruff voice demanded, “Password?” 

“Tootles, it’s me you idiot” TJ teased and the beady eyes grew wide and soft in panic. 

“Oh, TJ! Hey, o-of course it’s you.” A huge pan of wood was lifted, revealing a doorway and a scruffy boy around their age standing at its opening. “Was just making sure, though, boss. You can never be too certain.” The boy’s face was contorted in anxiety, but despite his face being covered in soot, his red hair matted under a raccoon tailed hat, and his clothes tattered and unwashed for an amount of days Cyrus didn’t care to know, he had sweet features and a kind demeanor. 

“Don’t sweat it, T-man.” TJ clamped his hand on his back, “I want you and the boys to meet someone. Cyrus this is Tootles. Tootles, Cyrus.” The brunette waved at the shoddy boy timidly, who met him with a toothy grin. 

“Another brother! How exciting!” Tootles exclaimed, pulling Cyrus into an unexpected hug. Man, this kid is chirper, Cyrus thought but still, the boy was endearing. Cyrus returned it awkwardly, trying to ignore how much the ginger smelled like dirt. 

“No, not a brother. He’s here as a guest,” TJ beamed down at Cyrus and something close to a realization flickered across Tootles’ face. 

“Oh, right!” the boy called out, clearly not understanding the concept of an inside voice as they walked down a hallway, “Say, Cyrus, is it? Know any stories?” 

“Stories?” Cyrus titled his head to the side, “What kind of stories?” 

“You know! Ones like Cinder-Cinder-- What’s that one called again, Teej?” 

“Cinderella?” the blonde offered amusedly. 

“That’s the one! Like Cinderellie!” Tootles grinned expectantly at Cyrus. 

“Uh, sure,” Cyrus began, thinking over some of the fairy tales he knew in his head, “Ever heard of Beauty and the Beast?” 

“And the what-”

Tootles was cut off by a blunt object rocketing his way, smacking him square in the face. Mocking laughter erupted and all across the wooden room was a group of about five boys, all dressed in a similar fashion to the ginger boy, who ran from Cyrus’ side to join the chaos. They were spewing profanities left and right, climbing over furniture and knocking plates from the dining table onto the floor in attempts to attack each other. One boy with wild tuffs of blonde curls held a shorter boy in a headlock, wrestling him to the ground. Cyrus watched in horror as the boys continued ripping at each other, their targets seeming both passionate and aimless. The smallest boy of the bunch, one who had a few missing teeth, swung from the wooden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, swearing like a sailor on the Jolly Roger. 

“Oh my gosh! They’re gonna kill each other!” Cyrus exclaimed, unsure of how TJ could look so calm in this situation. 

“Nah, they’re just playing around,” TJ shrugged, nonchalantly. 

“Huh,” was all Cyrus said. He knew that young boys were notorious for horse play, but this was some serious guerrilla warfare. 

“Attention!” TJ commanded in a low booming voice, sending chills down Cyrus’ nervous system. The boys instantly froze, like they hadn’t just been in mid-swing and turned all of their attention onto the boy in green, “Before you boys beat each other into comas; I want you lot to meet our guest. Everyone give a warm welcome to Cyrus!” 

All the boys ran up to the brunette, engulfing him with rough embraces and over-enthusiastic greetings, and Cyrus could tell that lack of personal space was a learned trait amongst the group of vagabonds. They introduced themselves separately, already glossing over Tootles, which left Nibs, Slightly, Curly, and the twins. He noticed that each one was adorned with a specific animal skin, taking notice that one of the twins was wearing a skunk hide. They were an odd group and although a bit rough on the edges, Cyrus became rather fond of their warm acceptance. 

“Alright, alright break up the love fest,” TJ smirked, pulling Cyrus away from the mosh pit of smelly teen boys, “I’m taking our guest to the Lookout, don’t goof off too much and get ready for your shifts!” The boys shouted out different responses of complacency because dispersing throughout the treehouse, a few taking a moment to wave goodbye to Cyrus. 

“They seem nice,” Cyrus mused, following TJ up a staircase. 

“Yeah, they’re all like my kid brothers,” TJ smiled fondly, shaking his head, “After I meet Tink, I found each one of them, and over time we all just became this little family.”

“Ah, I see.” Cyrus smiled softly, “Speaking of, where is Tinkerbell?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about her. She comes and goes as she pleases,” the blonde opened up a wooden door at the top of the staircase, a gust of wind instantly ambushing the brunette. The area they walked into was less like a room and more like a spacious balcony, a cave-like structure with an opening that overlooked the entire island and parts of the surrounding ocean. TJ sat down on the floor of the balcony, crossing his legs over each other and patting the seat beside him, smirking at Cyrus’ impressed expression. The view was breathtaking to say the least, the island taking on a golden hue as the midday sun shone down on Neverland. 

“Nice view, right?” TJ grinned smugly, feeling proud of himself as Cyrus sat down to his left. 

Cyrus rolled his eyes, smiling coyly, “Eh, I’ve seen better.” 

TJ chuckled at the brunette’s unrelenting use of sarcasm, wrapping his arm loosely around the smaller boy’s shoulders. They stared out into the horizon silently for a moment, letting Cyrus thoughts run amuck. He knew this was all a dream, it was absurd to think that it wasn’t just another vivid fever dream about his crush, but everything that had happened since he last laid in his bed felt eerily real, and Cyrus began to wonder if he was losing his mind. As if he could sense the brunette’s mental conflict, TJ squeezed Cyrus’ shoulder and looked into his chestnut eyes with concern. 

“Hey, Cy, what’s wrong?” 

Cyrus shrugged his shoulders, but his frown was a dead giveaway. He couldn’t very well tell TJ his train of thoughts without the blonde thinking he was completely off his rocker. Besides, the current situation of dream or not dream wasn’t the only thing corrupting his thoughts. 

“Listen, Underdog. You know you can tell me anything, right?” TJ spoke, his voice gentle and his smile soft as golden sunbeams streamed across his face, lighting his hair to give him an unfairly angelic halo effect. The brunette felt like he was floating again. 

Before Cyrus had even processed his own thoughts, the words came rolling off his tongue by themselves, “Teej… are we normal?” 

“Normal?” The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed together, “Why wouldn’t we be normal?” 

“I-I’m not saying we’re weird or anything. I mean I’m kinda weird, but you’re totally not-- Well, what I mean is I just feel like things are d-different between you and me,” Cyrus rambling was far worse than usual, and he found himself unable to bid his tongue to stop forming words, “I mean, we’re not like other friends, right?”

“Uh, well. I’ve never really noticed,” TJ rubbed at the nape of his neck, averting his eyes from Cyrus’ brown gaze, “That’s not bad though, right? We’re just...special?” 

“Special?” Cyrus pondered, “Special how?”

“I guess what I mean is I’ve never had a friend like you,” TJ finally met Cyrus’ eye, “You just get me, you know? I feel like I can be myself around you; it’s really a breath of fresh air because it feels like I’ve known you forever.” 

Cyrus nodded, a beautiful smile adorning his face, “I know exactly what you mean.” The boys spent a few beats smiling at each other in comfortable silence until the blonde jumped up to his feet and walked over to a wooden crate on the side of the room, rummaging through its contents. 

He let out a quiet “Aha!”. Cyrus watched the blonde fumbling with something curiously but didn’t question anything. After a few minutes, the boy came bounding back, plopping next to Cyrus with his hands hidden behind his back. “I have something for you.” He lifted his hand into Cyrus’ line of vision, a small marble stone dangling from an old black fabric chain that he held between his fingers. 

Cyrus gasped, cautiously taking the necklace from the blonde like it was a newborn baby, “Teej, it’s so beautiful.” He twirled the stone in his hands, marveling at how the golden flakes on its purple, pink, and blue fused surface dance under the sunlight. He hastily hooked it around his neck, still holding it in his fingers once he had it on. 

“I got it from the tidepools.” TJ bit at his lip bashfully, “I thought you might like a souvenir.” 

“I love it!” Cyrus beamed, “No one’s ever gotten me something so sweet. Thank you!” Cyrus felt pure happiness coiling in his stomach as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, who quickly reciprocated the hug. He was too enthralled in the moment to worry about how fast his heart was beating so instead he closed his eyes and snuggled into the blonde’s chest. 

“Cyrus,” TJ began, pulling away from the brown-hair boy, who pouted a little at the action, “I still owe you that thimble, don’t I?” 

The smaller boy’s brain short-circuited at the sudden question, his lips parted slightly in shock, “Uh, I-I s-suppose so.” 

Without another word, TJ looked very intently into Cyrus’ gobsmacked stare, cupping his palm against the boy’s cheek, “Is this okay?” 

Cyrus nodded profusely, blinking rapidly in disbelief while briefly debating whether to pinch himself or not. TJ chuckled at Cyrus’ response, slowly swooping down to close the space between them. Their noses bumped together and their lips were a hair away from meeting when the door swung open and slammed against the wall. 

“Oh! Uh! Sorry to interrupt!” Tootles stood in the doorway like he had early, this time his expression frantic and wild and a bit mortified. All three boys stared at each other in shock and embarrassment, an equally red blush creeping on all of their faces. 

“Impeccable timing, dude” TJ grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger, “What’s wrong?” 

“S bad, Boss” Tootles exclaimed, “Hook’s got her. He’s got Tink.” 

TJ’s head shot up and all the color drained in his face. Cyrus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and his fear melted into a boiling determination. 

“Hook’s got hell to pay.” 

 

»»——⍟——«« 

 

In a split-second decision, Cyrus flung towards the glass case that contained the frightened fairy. TJ had instructed him to stay hidden in the weapon room away from the open deck of the Jolly Roger, to which the brunette was extremely reluctant, wanting to be more helpful in the rescue mission for Tinkerbell, but the blonde has been adamant about him staying put. TJ should’ve known better because when Cyrus finally spotted the golden sprite, he grabbed a sharp sword and flew towards her, dogging the menacing crew of pirates as they battled out with the Lost Boys, who were giving them a major run for their money. Cyrus fumbled with the lock of the case but was finally able to free her in time to hear her warning bells. Cyrus’ alarmed gaze met a snarling pirate with one eye and moldy dreadlocks, who raised a sharp sabre to him, ready to swing. 

By a thumb of luck, Nibs stepped in front of the brunette in defense, quickly defeating the mangey pirate with a quick blow. Similar fights had broken out all around him, and the Lost Boys moved around each other like clockwork, defeating every sinister foe. Cyrus looked around for TJ, his eyes burning the sky in concern. He finally found the blonde duking it out with Hook up by the sails of the ship, fighting the daunting Captain with ease and amusement. Hook had stolen Tink for her pixie-dust and was flying freely, which leveled the playing field in his advantage. Cyrus heart simultaneously clenched and soared, watching TJ spin Hook around like a fly caught in his spider web. He was worried beyond belief, but he knew TJ could handle himself so he turned back to the action. He aided the other boys in their sword fights as the sun started to set over the sea. 

Cyrus was almost enjoying himself as he defeated a pirate who seemed to have some form of leprosy, feeling the adrenaline pumping in his veins. It felt like he was playing some old arcade game, and him being in a dream granted him an endless supply of lives. But then it all felt much too real as a loud thud was heard behind him, and the Jolly Roger fell unnaturally silent. Cyrus’ blood ran cold as he turned to face the origin of the noise and let out a scream of horror seeing TJ sprawled out on the deck of the ship, blood dripping from the wound on his forehead, under the drawn sword of Captain James Hook. Cyrus leapted towards them, getting close enough to meet his friend’s eye before being restrained by a balding crewsman. The other boys were being restrained as well, some muttering curses and fighting verbally with the pirates as they squirmed in their grips. 

“Silence!” Hook called out, his voice hoarse and grating but filled with wicked joy, “Ships’ company! Tis’ a sad moment. Hats off in remembrance of our fallen enemy.” He raised a dagger up to blonde’s chest, screaming out in passionate victory. 

Cyrus’ head spun as he watched his best friend bleeding on the ground, fighting to get away from the balding man’s grasp helplessly. TJ was staring at him now, wearing a look that Cyrus’ heart finally deciphered just Hook was about to strike. Now longer did Cyrus care if it was all a dream or not, in that moment all that mattered was keeping TJ safe. With a swift motion of bravery, Cyrus head butted the pirate and broke from his grasp before flinging to his friend’s side, stopping Hook in the process. The man glared fiercely at the brown-haired boy, his eyes completely black and his long wild hair shadowing his face ominously. Cyrus shuddered under his stare but mustered up all the courage he had and stayed put, blocking TJ with his own body. 

“What a bold little thing,” the captain quipped, causing laughter to ripple out from his crew. 

“I am nothing but a merciful man.” the Captain sneered, the edge of his voice jeering. “Bid your farewells.” 

Cyrus paid him no mind but turned cautiously towards the boy on the floor. He spoke in TJ’s ear, his voice shaking but as gentle as the cooing of a dove, “TJ… I-I’m sorry it had to be this way, but… this is yours.” He reached to cup the other side of the boy’s face when a rough grip caught his wrist. 

Cyrus whimpered in pain, but his voice replied firmly, “It’s just a thimble.” 

Hook scoffed, rolling his eyes in disgust, “So _sentimental_ … By all means, my dear. Give the boy your _precious_ thimble.” Cyrus looked into the Captain’s eyes defiantly, willing himself not to poke out his beady irises for harming his friend. Instead, he turned his attention onto TJ, who’s lips upturned into a small smile. The sunset fading into twilight colored his face a vibrant purple. Cyrus’ stomach flitted in anticipation as he hovered over the other boy before leaning down to whisper a tender message into his ear. 

“This belongs to you… and always will.” Complete silence fell on the deck as Cyrus placed a delicate hold onto TJ’s warm and flushed cheek, the ocean winds rustling through his hair and the cries of the sea yearning out as he leaned down closer to him. Their eyes met just before Cyrus’ placed his lips on TJ’s ever so slightly parted ones, and the brunette’s eyes fluttered shut. 

Time suspended around them as their lips moved softly together, TJ’s eyes still opened in awe, taking in the view of being kissed by Cyrus Goodman. There were broken gasps heard from all over the Jolly Roger, but Cyrus had melted into the gentle kiss, the sensation overtaking him with the same bliss he felt as he flew through the constellations with the boy that he loved. The blonde finally let his eyes fall shut as he hummed against Cyrus’ lips, and he heard Tootles speak. 

“That was _no_ thimble.” 

“Aye, t’was a hidden kiss.” Nibs finished.

After a second, the brunette pulled away, running his thumb affectionately over TJ’s skin. The boys shared the softest of smiles, and even as Hook yanked Cyrus away from the blonde by his hair, he was overwhelmed with pure euphoria. 

Evidently, the kiss had a similar effect on TJ, his cheeks growing pinker by the second and literal stars filling his eyes. Cyrus stared at him lopsidedly, a giggle emitting from his lips as Hook released him.

“Brace yourself, lads!” Slightly called out, looking around at the other boys.

“Is a powerful thing!” Curly added, his voice both fearful and excited. 

“Kippen...you’re _pink_!” Hook breathed out, completely perplexed as he and his crew circled around TJ in disbelief. 

Tinkerbell rang the bell of the ship’s deck in warning. All the boys huddled onto the floor, and finally breaking his gazed with TJ, Cyrus followed suit. Cyrus’ pulse reached the stars as the suspense built up, watching TJ glow a brighter and brighter pink, his skin practically shimmering. 

Hook hiccuped. “Oh shi-”

TJ roared out a howl of ecstasy, the power of his voice shooting the pirates off the ship into the water below, save for the Captain who spiraled pathetically into the sail of the boat. TJ spun through the air toward the moon, basking in the love of Cyrus’ thimble. He flew down with another howl, and challenged Hook one final time, a look of doubtless self-reassurance and determination inspiring fear in the Captain. Hook fought back indignantly, like a child throwing a temper tantrum, _”But I’ve won!”_

TJ said nothing but chuckled, almost taking pity on the dismal man, who was unloved and all alone. 

“You are old!” 

“And alone!” One of the twins called out. 

“I’ve won! I’ve won!” Hook rebutted in hot anger, meekly swinging his sword at the blonde.

“Done for.” Cyrus spoke sternly. 

_”Old! Alone! Done for!”_ The boys began chanting as the ticking of a clock was heard from below, and Hook look down in terror to see the open jaw of his sworn enemy, the crocodile that had devoured his left hand. 

“Oh! Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!” Hook frantically reminded himself as he sunk closer and closer to the water below, “Killing! Killing! War! Disease! Spitting on puppies! Oh!” 

Cyrus watched the captain struggle with pity as he spewed out final incoherent prayers. 

“Blood! Famine! Oh, please not like this!”

But then, the Captain fell silent, accepting his grim fate as he stop struggling. 

“Old. Alone.” He crossed his arms over his chest and plunged himself into the belly of the beast, “Done for.” 

The Lost Boys erupted into cheers of victory, hugging each other like their lives depended on it. 

TJ flew down at the top of the deck’s stairs and whistled in attention, “Ship’s company! We cast off or I’ll plunge anchor in you!” 

“Aye Aye, Captain!” the boys called in response, skittering across the wood floor to their perspective positions, revealing an enamored Cyrus. 

“Oh, the cleverness of you!” Cyrus teased, walking up the steps to level himself with TJ. The blonde shrugged smugly, but his eyes sparkled with deep affection. 

“Oh, Teej! Your forehead!” Cyrus lifted his sleeve to gently drab at the blonde’s wound. 

“I’m okay, honest, Cy.” TJ met his hand with Cyrus’, intertwining their fingers together. Cyrus grinned down at their joined hands and when he looked up, he was met with the pixie-dust storm that was blown into his face. 

Cyrus giggled and yelled out an amused, _"TJ!"_

The blonde shot him a cheeky smile, twirling him once and pushing him into the air. TJ flew up to him and held the brunette by his waist as they began dancing over the deck of the ship, the stars being their only witness. That is until a herd of shimmering sprites circled around them, friends of Tinkerbell, Cyrus deducted. They flew around the boys, imitating the feeling of dancing in the galaxy, and Cyrus couldn’t recall a time where he was happier. TJ spun him around for a final time, pulling him closer to his chest as he ducked his head to lean in for another thimble. Cyrus was eager to accept as his eyes fluttered close and--

Cyrus’ eyes snapped open, and he jolted upwards as the alarm on his phone went off. He sat upright in his bed, clenching his chest and dry heaving to calm his accelerated heart. He felt disappointment wash over him like it always did when he was torn from a magical dream, ones that almost always centered around a certain blonde athlete. Strangely enough though, his dreams never got to a point where they kissed, like Cyrus’ imagination cut off just as he tried to imagine kissing TJ Kippen. He didn’t understand why this dream had passed that point. Instead of dwelling on it, he flopped down onto his pillow with a somber huff, not wanting to face the day just yet. He ran his index finger across his bottom lip, and he swore he could still feel the ghost of TJ’s lips on his. I’m not in Neverland anymore, he thought solemnly and abandoned fantasy for reality. 

»»——⍟——«« 

 

Cyrus dragged himself to his locker, groaning as he struggled to put in his combination correctly. He had gotten ready for school that morning in a daze, nearly forgetting his backpack and not eating a bite of his breakfast. The dream had left a gaping hole in his chest, one he couldn’t seem to fill. He heard someone chuckle on his side, and after swapping out his textbooks, he closed the metal door to reveal the teasing face of the main star of his dream.

“What’s up, Underdog?” TJ smirked down at him, “Rough night?” 

“Not exactly,” Cyrus sighed, pulling his books up to his chest wistfully, “I just had this dream.” 

“Like a nightmare?” the blonde asked, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. 

“Oh, no. No, it was a good dream. A great dream actually.” Cyrus recalled the feeling of floating through the air, being twirled around by his crush, “The kinda dream you never want to end.”

TJ grinned at him, something flickering behind his eyes that Cyrus couldn’t place, “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.” 

Cyrus ripped himself away from his yearning long enough to notice that the athlete held his arm behind his back. He tilted his head, “What you got there, Teej?” 

TJ began to lift his arm. “Actually, it’s-”

“Cyrus!”

The boy whipped his head around; his gaze meeting the unamused expression of his curly-headed best friend, Andi, Marty, and Jonah trailing behind her. Frick, she’s still mad, he thought. 

“Care to explain why you hung up on us last night?” Buffy frowned, paying no mind to TJ as she folded her arms over her chest. 

“I, uh, I-I was just _really_ tired last night and-” Cyrus started to nervously ramble, but he cut himself off, “Actually, I was feeling a little overwhelmed last night. I’m sorry, and I hope you can respect that.” 

Buffy seemed taken aback at his response, but she nodded in acceptance, “Sure, Cyrus. No worries.” 

“ _So_...You guys ready for another showing tonight?” Marty piped up, urging everyone else to join into the conversation as they began walking down the hallway before first period. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me!” Andi groaned, throwing her head back, “Last night was exhausting enough. But at least Amber’s coming tonight.”

TJ nugged her playfully, wiggling his eyebrows at her, “How anyone is excited to see my troll of a sister is beyond me.”

“Shut up!” Andi pushed him teasingly. 

“Yeah, TJ, don’t come for her girlfriend like that,” Jonah quipped, shaking his head with a chuckle. 

“All I know is Gus better not screw up with the harnesses again. It nearly split my wing in half-- Cyrus is that _glitter_ on your face?” 

“Huh?” Cyrus asked, tilting his head as he rubbed at his forehead. Sure enough, his fingertips and palms were thinly coated in gold dust. 

“TJ has some on his face, too” Marty reported, his voice unsubtly suggestive. 

Cyrus turned to face the jock, noticing that his face was lightly coated in fine gold dust; he wondered how he didn’t notice the strange fact beforehand. Was this some weird coincidence? Cyrus thought to himself, I must’ve forgotten to wash my face this morning. 

Before Buffy grilled them for an explanation, TJ spoke up, handing Cyrus the contents that he kept hidden behind his back for the entire conversation, “You nearly lost this, Underdog.”

He tsked under his breath as Cyrus froze in place, his eyes larger than jupiter as the black fabric chain dangled limpy from his grasp and a folded up note sat on his palm. The marble stone charm reflected golden beams across the lockers under Grant’s fluorescent lights. The brown-haired boy opened and closed his mouth repeatedly in attempts to form words, but in that moment, all his knowledge of the English language flew right out the window. 

TJ smirked at the boy’s wonderstruck mien, “I gotta go before I’m late to Chem. Let’s talk later, okay? I’m sure you got a lot of questions.” Cyrus didn’t move an inch in response as TJ began walking away, looking back over his shoulder when he was a few classrooms away with a wink. The brunette disintegrated. 

“Earth to Cyrus? _Hello?"_ Buffy waved an impatient hand in front of his gaze, but he didn’t flinch, his gaze never leaving the blonde boy making his way to the end of the hall. 

“You look like you just saw a ghost, dude.” Marty quipped, but his eyes scrunched up in concern at the paleness of the brunette’s skin. 

As if the machinery in Cyrus’ body turned back on in full force, all the blood in his body rushed up to his face and a blinding smile shot up to his ears. 

Without a sound, he opened up the folded note, his grin growing larger than life as he reread TJ’s message over and over. 

**_“You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you still remember dreaming? That’s where I’ll always love you. That’s where I’ll be waiting.”_**  
  
**― J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever tyrus one-shot, and I really like how it came out. I know the prompt was kinda silly and nonsensical, but I just rewatched the film, one of my all time favorites, and felt inspired. Feel free to leave prompts & please check out my chaptered fic _The Bucket List_.
> 
> Best,  
> Joy


End file.
